1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to advertising, and in particular to advertising materials and methods for cooperative promotions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Advertising is a major part of the economy. It plays a significant role in the solicitation of customers for a wide range of commercial enterprises providing various types of goods and services.
The overall objective of an advertising campaign is generally to sell the goods and/or services of the advertiser. The normal strategy for accomplishing this objective is to communicate with customers and potential customers, thereby inducing purchases through a combination of information and persuasion.
A significant challenge faced by advertisers is attracting the attention of prospective customers. Various advertising techniques have been developed to attract the attention of potential customers. Discounted pricing is a common example and can take many forms. For example, reduced-price xe2x80x9csalesxe2x80x9d are extensively and repeatedly conducted by many mass merchandisers. Discount coupons are also extensively used in merchandising. A typical discount coupon allows a purchaser to obtain a given product at a reduced price, or provides some additional consideration. Rebates comprise yet another form of price discounting.
Another popular advertising technique involves a game or contest played by prospective customers and resulting in monetary or other prizes and awards. Mass merchandisers have employed a number of different promotional methods and types of promotional materials which entertained and motivated prospective customers through the use of such awards. The element of chance in providing such awards tends to stimulate player interest and contributes to the entertainment function of the game materials.
However, heretofore there has not been available an advertising system and method which combines the co-promotional features and the player entertainment aspect of the present invention.
In the practice of the present invention, advertising materials are provided for use in co-sponsored advertising campaigns. The materials include an advertising display or flare and a coupon set comprising a predetermined number of coupons. Each coupon has a back face with the award structure printed thereon and a front face with advertising for a product and/or service printed thereon. Each coupon includes a plurality of outcome-determining indicia printed thereon and selectively concealed by break-open windows formed in the coupon and accessible at its front face.
In the practice of the method of the present invention, an advertiser initiates a cooperative promotion to sell its goods or services. A promoter identifies retail establishments with customer demographics suitable for the advertised goods and/or services. The materials are designed and manufactured for distribution to the retail establishments. Customers playing the coupons are entertained by the element of chance involved in the selection of winning and losing coupons, which are distinguished by the indicia printed thereon. The advertising materials are purchased in sets by the retail establishments, which resell the individual coupons to their customers. The purchase prices of the individual coupons are less than the value of the coupons, which can permit their purchasers to procure goods and/or services at substantial discounts. The coupons have serial numbers printed thereon for tracking sales data, such as the retail establishments and locations which generate the highest volume of product orders. Customers are entertained by the chance outcome aspect of the coupons, with the possibility of receiving a substantial award. Customers are also directly exposed to advertisers"" messages whereby both product and coupon sales are promoted and encouraged.
The principal objects and advantages of the present invention include: providing advertising materials for cooperative promotions; providing such materials in sets of predetermined numbers of coupons; providing such coupons with selectively hidden indicia; distinguishing winning and losing coupons by such indicia; providing a cooperative advertising method utilizing sets of coupons; providing such a method which utilizes distribution networks consisting of retail establishments; providing such a method which provides a considerable amount of retail customer/purchaser entertainment; providing such a method which provides a relatively large amount of direct customer exposure for the advertiser; providing such a method which accommodates marketing the coupons in selected retail establishments; providing such a method which facilitates tracking sales data from retail sales of the coupons; and providing such a method which is highly cost effective for the potential results.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.